


Друзья

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Робин заботится о простудившемся Звере.
Relationships: Robin/Beast Boy
Kudos: 6





	Друзья

Робину снился тревожный сон, в котором Зверь сказал, что уходит от них навсегда. Он проснулся с мокрыми от слез лицом и подушкой, хотя в жизни плакать себе не позволял. С облегчением выдохнул: фух, всего лишь сон, — и перевернулся на спину, уставившись в потолок. Итак, он вчера признался Юным Титанам, что он гей. Все восприняли это спокойно, Старфаер, разумеется, спросила, что это значит, и пришлось объяснить, что геи — это мальчики, которые любят мальчиков. Вот только кого он любит, он, конечно же, не сказал. «Знаете, мне нравится Зверь», — сказать это — и неловкость в команде гарантирована. Неловкость — это в лучшем случае. Зверь-то вроде бы сказал, что быть геем —нормально, но кто знает, Робин мог бы за симпатию к нему и по роже получить. А Киборг подкалывал бы, мол, когда свадьба, голубки. Все может быть. Но это останется неизвестным, потому что он никому-никому никогда-никогда не признается, что Зверь ему нравится. 

Он полежал немного, выключил будильник, который должен был зазвонить через пятнадцать минут (ему никуда не было нужно, но он считал, что ранние подъемы дисциплинируют) и встал. Оделся, сходил почистил зубы и прошел на кухню. Никто еще не вышел, кроме Зверя, который стоял у тумбочки с шумящим электрочайником. 

— Утро, — произнес Робин бесцветным голосом, хотя был рад его видеть.

— Доброе. — Зверь махнул рукой и… громко чихнул.

— Будь здоров.

— Что-то мне нехорошо. 

Позавчера очередной злодей окунул их в холодную октябрьскую воду, и это, очевидно, сказалось на состоянии здоровья Зверя. 

— Черт. Иди в постель, я принесу тебе чай. У тебя, кстати, щеки горят.

— Наверное, температура. — Он чихнул снова. — Пощупай.

Вот так запросто можно коснуться его? О, это то, чего он хотел двадцать четыре часа в сутки! Робин дотронулся рукой до лба Зверя.

— Неправильно. Надо губами.

Губами? Страшно, волнительно, но так хочется. Робин послушно коснулся губами его лба.

— Не знаю. Наверное, температура. Я принесу тебе термометр, возвращайся в постель. 

— Ох, ладно. Надеюсь, тебя не сильно затруднит возня со мной.

— Не затруднит. Мы же друзья.

Всего лишь друзья, как бы ни было больно это признавать.

Зверь ушел, а он закинул пакетик чая в чашку с котятами и залил кипятком. Однако ему хотелось сделать что-то еще для него, позаботиться больше. Может, приготовить завтрак? Робин заглянул в холодильник. Киборг на днях закупился, и продукты еще не успели испортиться, хорошо. Но что ест Зверь, что можно ему приготовить? Яичницу с беконом он ведь есть не станет. 

В конце концов он решил приготовить салат и поджарить тосты. Сунул два куска хлеба в тостер и принялся мыть овощи. Нарезал их, хоть и криво, ссыпал в миску, заправил оливковым маслом, посолил, поперчил и присыпал зеленью. Не слишком питательно, но с более сложным блюдом он бы просто не справился. Поставил миску с салатом, тарелку с тостами и чашку с чаем на поднос и пошел к Зверю. Руки почему-то тряслись. Бесстрашному Робину было страшно чуть ли не впервые в жизни. Он сейчас будет один на один со Зверем, принесет ему еду, а это забота, а заботятся о любимых. Ну и о друзьях, ага. 

— Хэй, как ты?

— Как будто на меня упала бетонная глыба. 

— После чая полегчает. Я добавил в него меду.

— Ты такой заботливый. 

— Я? Мы же друзья. Любой из нас сделал бы то же самое для тебя. Позавтракай, тебе нужны силы. Сейчас найду термометр. 

Их домашняя аптечка была поистине огромна. Конечно, чуть ли не каждый день они получали разнообразные травмы. Термометр, правда, пришлось поискать: он оказался на самом дне. А вот лекарств от простуды совсем не нашлось. С твердым намерением сходить в аптеку Робин вернулся в комнату Зверя. 

— Померь температуру. 

— Хорошо. А-а-пчхи!

— Будь здоров. Я смотаюсь в аптеку.

— Да не стоит. Не стоит со мной так носиться, вот отлежусь — и отпустит.

— А если на нас нападут, а ты не в строю? Как лидер я не могу этого допустить, — сказал он вместо: «Я же, черт возьми, беспокоюсь о тебе и хочу, чтобы ты поскорее поправился».

— Верно. Тогда иди.

— Пошел.

Уходя, Робин бросил взгляд на Зверя. Даже сейчас, с нездоровым румянцем и платком у носа, он казался ему красивым.

Спустя полчаса он снова был в Башне, с полным пакетом лекарств. 

— Горло болит? — серьезно спросил Робин. 

— Болит.

— Хорошо. То есть плохо, но хорошо, что я купил тебе сироп. И вот еще капли в нос и таблетки от температуры. 

— И как тебе все это продали без рецепта?

— Сила убеждения. — Ну и еще угрозы и разбитая витрина, чтобы угрозы не были голословными. Конечно, за витрину он заплатил. А все ради Зверя. 

— Спасибо, друг. 

— Да не за что. Ты для меня сделал бы то же самое.

— Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь заболеешь, и я смогу за тобой поухаживать. Ой, нет, лучше не болей, что я несу…

Робин улыбнулся. 

— Я понял твою мысль.

— Среди всех титанов ты лучше всех меня понимаешь. 

От слов Зверя стало так тепло-тепло на душе. Выходит, у них хорошее взаимопонимание. Может, это что-то да значит? Да нет, вряд ли…

— Ну, я пойду?

— Погоди… Мне неловко тебя просить еще о чем-то, но, знаешь, мне так скучно здесь лежать. 

— Хорошо. Сейчас вернусь, только поем чего-то.

— Ты что, до сих пор не ел из-за меня?! Быстро марш завтракать!

— Уже бегу! — Робин усмехнулся и в самом деле побежал на кухню. А потом — тут же назад, с картами и настольными играми, чтобы развлекать Зверя.

Так и прошел день, они играли, затем Робин лежал рядом, и они болтали о том да о сем. Все было бы просто замечательно, если бы, разумеется, Зверь не был болен. Ближе к одиннадцати ночи он начал зевать. 

— Ложись спи, только температуру еще раз померь. 

— Лень. Пощупай. 

И Робин «пощупал» поцелуем в горячий лоб. 

— Вроде бы есть. Померь все-таки. Ради меня. 

— Только ради тебя. 

Зверь сунул термометр под руку. Робин сидел рядом, ждал. Оказалась температура, но, слава богу, не жар. 

— Выпей таблетку. — Он выдавил одну пилюлю от температуры из блистера и протянул Зверю. Их пальцы на миг соприкоснулись, заставляя Робина внутренне трепетать. Как и всякий раз, когда он его касался. — Спокойной ночи. 

— Робин?

— Да?

— Спасибо. Ты так обо мне заботился целый день. Приготовил мне и завтрак, и обед, и ужин, сидел со мной, чтобы мне было не скучно, лекарство принес… Спасибо.

— Да не за что. Мы же друзья. Ну, до завтра.

— До завтра. — Зверь улыбнулся и снова чихнул.

Робин отправился в свою комнату. Без Зверя рядом теперь было как-то непривычно, пусто. Ничего, завтра он снова будет развлекать его целый день, простуда ведь за сутки не лечится, верно? Завтра они снова проведут день вместе. Осталось лишь как-то дотерпеть до утра…

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8481597) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
